


i forgot who that was

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: trans mcyts [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Short, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), accidentally lol, its short but the vibe is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: tess forgets that her 'name' is tommy.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no ship - Relationship, sibling dynamic only, that's creepy
Series: trans mcyts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	i forgot who that was

**Author's Note:**

> short blurb, i have bigger things coming soon, but i thought this was a fun idea. might make a longer version later.

“Tommy.” Wilbur called, the name bouncing in Tess’ headphones meaninglessly. She didn’t even notice it, as she focused on mining the blocks in front of her. 

“Tommy. Tommy, are you even there? Tommy?” 

“Wh- oh fuck, sorry. I forgot who Tommy was.” Tess laughed and then it hit. 

Fuck

“You forgot who Tommy was? What does that even mean? Tommy you good mate?” 

Every use of the name made her flinch. 

“Uh, yeah. It doesn’t mean anything, just ignore it.” she said, hoping Wilbur would just drop it.

Of course, he didn’t. 

“No, I need to know what you meant.” Wilbur laughed. “How do you forget who you are?” 

“Yeah, hahah, drop it Wilbur.” She said seriously, but Wilbur clearly didn’t pick up on it. 

“Are you turning into Ranboo now? Tommy, the new memory-loss boy.” He said, chuckling. 

“I’m not a boy! Shut the, fuck up,” Tess said, instantly regretting the explosion. 

“Oh,” Wilbur said quietly, after a beat. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I wouldn't have done that. What are your pronouns then?” 

Wilbur said warmly.  
Tess smiled to herself. 

“Uh, she/her. And the name Tess now?” 

“Of course, big woman TessInnit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! check out my tumblr if you'd like to drop a request or anything @/seabreezwsandgays.  
> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
